


11:09 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're lazy!'' Amos informed Supergirl after she fell asleep.





	11:09 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're lazy!'' Amos informed Supergirl after she fell asleep and he barely dodged a creature's fangs seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
